Acting
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Erwin has had enough of Levi dancing around his feelings for Eren and decides to force Levi into acting. One-sided!Erwin/Eren, Levi/Eren. Yaoi, Lemon. More warnings inside.


**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin - Acting**

**Erwin has had enough of Levi dancing around his feelings for Eren and decides to force Levi into acting. **

**One-sided!Erwin/Eren, Levi/Eren. Yaoi, Lemon. **

**Worst/Dirtiest thing I've written yet: Bondage warning, Erwin being a total asshole but for a good reason and some non-con.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT/SnK.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Erwin?" Levi asked as he entered Erwin's office, sounding annoyed.<p>

"We need to talk about Eren." Erwin leaned his elbows on his desk and watched amused as Levi straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

"What did the shitty brat do now?" Levi asked and Erwin could pick out the undertone of fondness in Levi's voice and words.

"He hasn't done anything, you on the other hand have." Erwin stated and Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about? Has all the politics finally destroyed your brain?" Levi asked, his voice tight.

"Levi, you are in love with Eren." Erwin stated boldly.

"That is bullshit." Levi said flatly, but Erwin knew the Heichou better than that.

"That's a lie Levi and we both know it. You know that Eren feels the same way you do, but will not act on it in fear of rejection." Erwin said conversationally, smirking a bit when he saw Levi's eyes soften a bit.

"It's obvious you two are in love and I've never known you to be shy about what you want. So I have to say I'm disappointed." Erwin shook his head as he stood up.

"Where are you going with this?" Levi tensed not liking what Erwin was implying.

"I think you need to be pushed a bit to finally admit it, so Levi I have no choice but punishment." Erwin strode over to the door leading to his bedroom and pushed open the door and smirked as Levi's whole body tensed up, jaw dropping a bit as his mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Eren was kneeling on the bed his knees spread out to the side completely naked. Eren's wrists were tied together and the bonds were secured to a hook that came down from the ceiling keeping Eren's arms above his head. The brunette had a gag tied around his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes and his head was tilted backwards.

"What the fuck Erwin!" Levi seethed as Erwin sat on the bed behind Eren and easily ran his fingers down Eren's toned chest and abs gaining a whimper from the teen.

"I never said who the punishment was for." Erwin shot back.

"This is all your doing Levi, if only you had told Eren your feelings sooner and you would be the one he was letting tie him up, after all you are the one who has to chain him up every night so I'm sure you've thought about it." Erwin pinched Eren's nipples, the teen let out a low muffled moan.

"According to Hanji Titan shifters go into heat once every two months, I just happened to call him into my office during one of his times. It was so easy to get him to spill all his feelings for you and he was so hard just from thinking about you. I had no choice but to step in, as I couldn't pass up this chance. See during his heat, he blocks out everything but pleasure. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know that you are here or that I'm the one touching him." Erwin ran his fingers down the insides of Eren's thighs. Eren groaned loudly around the gag and arched his back and pushed his hips forward.

"Stop it you bastard." Levi hissed hands clenching tightly as he took in Erwin's words and the sight before him.

"Now why would I do that? He needs this and if you aren't going to man up and claim what's yours then I'll just have to do him." Erwin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind after all he's a great stress reliever."

"He's not just some sex toy you can fuck and throw away!" Levi stalked forward furiously, a bulge evident in his pants.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Erwin smirked and he bit into Eren's neck, eyes locked on Levi as Eren shouted at the pain from around his gag.

"Touch him again I'll kill you!" Levi promised, eyes darkening.

"No you won't, this is your punishment Levi. You have to stand there like a good little solider and watch me fuck Eren." Erwin smirked devilishly as he gripped Eren's hips and with eyes still locked on Levi he pulled his pants down over his hips just enough to expose his cock before he pulled his own hips back and thrusted forwards entering Eren harshly from behind.

Eren let out a scream around the gag that was in his mouth, body arching and cock growing painfully hard. Erwin kept a steady, brutal pace as he fucked Eren senseless from behind while all Levi could do was stand there watching in anger. Eren gripped the bonds holding his arms above his head and screamed around the gag, arms straining as he struggled against the bonds around his wrists, like even in his heat-induced haze he could tell he didn't want this. That was the last straw for Levi and he had to act.

"Stop it you fucking bastard!" Levi shouted angrily at Erwin and moved forward, disobeying his superior's orders and lashed out with his foot. Levi's foot hit Erwin's shoulder and dislodged the blonde from Eren who slumped in his bonds boneless.

"Temper Levi." Erwin scolded.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you with my own hands." Levi seethed, anger and truth lacing his words.

"Fine, fine. My work here is done anyways." Erwin pulled his pants back up and left his rooms leaving Levi to wonder what he meant by that. Levi shook his head and quickly went to work on getting Eren down.

Levi undid the knot on the bonds holding Eren's arms above his head and gently lowered the Titan shifter onto the bed. Levi frowned deeper at the nail marks on Eren's hand and rope burns on his wrists before they started to heal. Levi worked off the gag next and Eren took a deep shuddering breath before Levi slowly removed the blindfold.

Levi released a breath of air when he saw Eren open his beautiful green eyes.

"H-Heichou?" Eren's voice cracked and Levi placed his palm against Eren's cheek gently.

"Eren, god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you before this." Levi murmured and gently pressed a kiss to Eren's chapped lips, he felt the teen respond happily.

"I love you too Levi-Heichou." Eren said when Levi pulled away and the two leaned their foreheads against the others.

"I do have a question." Eren licked his lips. "Why am I naked and where are we?"

Levi froze and blinked at the confused teen below him. "Eren, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Er, Erwin-Danchou called me to his office and Hanji came in and gave us some tea, I felt really fuzzy after drinking it. The next thing I know I'm waking up to you." Eren tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember.

"That son of a…" Levi swore under his breath. "Eren, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Eren said without any hesitant in his words. Levi nodded before he rolled Eren onto his stomach and pulled Eren's ass cheeks apart ignoring the squeak coming from Eren's mouth, Eren's hole looked untouched and intact, his ass cheeks looked red like someone had pinched them hard, hard enough to cause a scream.

"That manipulative son of a bitch." Levi growled as it all clicked together in his mind.

"Umm Heichou?" Eren asked, his cheeks red and he buried his face in the sheets.

"Nothing it's nothing Eren. Just remind me to kill Erwin later." Levi pressed gentle kisses up Eren's back enjoying the shudder that earned.

"Has Hanji said anything about titan shifters going into heat?" Levi questioned as he started to nip and suck at Eren's neck.

"Heat? N-No I don't think so… I mean she told me t-that we have a heightened s-sex drive, but n-no heat." Eren's voice stumbled over some of his words as Levi sucked at his neck very distractingly.

"Hanji is added to the list of people I need to kill." Levi nosed his way across Eren's shoulder blades before he marked the other side of Eren's neck.

"I'm still confused Heichou." Eren admitted, not complaining about the treatment his neck was getting from Levi.

"Don't worry about it brat, just know that I'm here and I love you." Levi ran his fingers up Eren's back, kneading the muscles there gently making a low purring sound come from Eren's lips.

"Okay." Eren muttered before he was flipped onto his back and he was face to face with Levi. Eren wiggled his hips a bit, biting his lower lip as his cheeks glowed red.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked concerned.

"Well I uh…" Eren blushed hotly and Levi's answer poked him in the thigh.

"It's okay Eren, I'll take care of you." Levi promised kissing Eren's mouth gently as he wrapped his hand around Eren's weeping cock and started to pump him.

"Ah, ah! L-Levi! You don't ah have to!" Eren gasped out at the sensation. Levi smiled as he kissed Eren's neck again knowing the teen was thinking about his cleaning habit and how he would react if Eren came in his hand.

"It's fine." Levi swore as he speed up his pace and Eren groaned, hips jutting upwards out of reflex.

"Come for me Eren." Levi whispered in a husky voice and Eren released with a cry of Levi's name.

Eren lay underneath Levi, flushed and panting while Levi stroked his lover's cock until it was soft.

"Levi, it looks like it hurts. Let me help you." Eren shyly looked at the bulge straining against Levi's pants.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked as Eren swiftly removed all the straps and clothes from his body.

"I'm sure Levi." Eren said firmly, but the blush still on his face was a give away. With those words spoken, Levi let Eren remove the last of his clothing and his blush increased when he saw the size of his lover. Nonetheless Eren ran his fingertips up and down the sides of Levi's cock, the older man groaned lightly at the touches coming from his lover. Eren scrambled on the bed so now he was on his knees in front of Levi and he carefully wrapped his lips around Levi's hard on.

"Shit." Levi grunted as Eren started to bob his head slowly, tongue swirling around the length. Levi gripped Eren's brown hair and did his best to keep his hips in place as Eren sucked him. Eren hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head a quick pace, Levi dropped his head back and let out a strangled cry as he came into Eren's mouth, the teen swallowed before leaning back on his heels, wiping at his lips with the back of his hands.

"Heichou." Eren's cheeks were a glowing red by this point. Levi pushed Eren back down on the bed with a devilish smirked, getting back at the blonde by fucking Eren senseless on Erwin's bed was a good first step.

"I'm going to fuck you now Eren, do you have a problem with that?" Levi asked in a low voice as he ran his fingertips up Eren's cock.

"No sir." Eren breathed and spread his legs a bit wider so Levi could settle between them.

"Good." Levi smirked as he put two fingers by Eren's mouth. "Suck." Eren nodded and opened his mouth and sucked on Levi's fingers, tongue moving up and down them. Levi pulled them out when he felt they were slicked up enough and using his index finger he stroked Eren's virgin entrance before he slid his finger inside the tight heat.

Eren's body jerked up at the feeling and Levi quickly put his second finger inside Eren and scissored them apart, Eren's mouth was open and he spewing sounds that were in no way words. Levi liked the sounds Eren was making for him and his cock took notice as it became harder and harder as more sounds came from Eren as Levi prepared him. Levi retracted his fingers and left Eren there breathing heavily, face flushed and green eyes closed.

Levi gripped Eren's thighs and pushed them apart, Eren helped by bending them at his knees.

"Are you ready?" Levi whispered with his eyes trained on Eren's face.

"Yes, god yes." Eren breathed out. Levi smirked, he spat into his hand and did his best to lube up his cock and he positioned himself at Eren's entrance. Levi gripped Eren's ass cheeks and spread them apart and with a nod from Eren Levi sank all the way into Eren's tight, wet heat.

"LEVI!" Eren shouted, his voice laced with pain and pleasure as Levi squeezed Eren's ass cheeks as he groaned himself at the feeling surrounding his cock.

"Fuck Eren." Levi groaned, leaning his forehead against Eren's shoulder as the two stayed locked together while they got used to the feelings coursing through their bodies.

"L-Levi, move." Eren's voice took a pleading tone as he wiggled his hips. Levi smiled at Eren's impatience, he would teach him patience another night but right now…

Levi pulled out to the tip before he slammed himself back into Eren's tight hole, sending the teen below him arching upwards, groans falling from his mouth as Levi repeated the action numerous times, hands gripped Eren's inner thighs keeping them spread apart. Levi watched as his cock disappeared inside of Eren, Eren's cock was standing erect and leaking slightly as the bed shook with each thrust Levi gave.

"Fuck, so hot like this brat." Levi groaned as he pressed his lips against Eren's and their tongues mingled while Eren's hands ran down Levi's chest, gently tweaking his lover's nipples. Levi, keeping their kiss going maneuvered Eren so the teen was now straddling Levi's lap, ankles locked behind his lover and arms crossed around Levi's neck. Levi pulled away from the kiss to focus on thrusting into the hot body above him. Eren started kissing Levi's neck and licked the shell of Levi's ear. Levi's next thrust hit dead against Eren's sweet spot, Eren gasped loudly back arching and nails digging into Levi's back. Levi smirked, he pulled Eren's ass cheeks apart once more and thrusted upwards even harder than before and he made sure he rammed against that spot repeatedly forcing Eren to became a mess of pleasure and all Eren could do was cling to Levi's back as his body stayed arched and all that came from Eren's mouth were moans of Levi's name.

"LEVI!" Eren shouted as he came hard against their stomachs and with a loud groan Levi followed, spilling his seed inside of Eren. The two stayed locked in their position following their orgasms, breathing heavily with sweat all over their bodies. Levi planted kisses over Eren's face and left hickies behind on his lover's neck.

"I love you Levi." Eren purred as Levi hit a sensitive spot on the back of his neck.

"I love you to Eren, you little brat." Levi said fondly before the two gingerly pulled apart before Levi gathered Eren in his arms as they lay on the bed. "Sleep, I'll be right here."

Eren nodded and snuggled into his lover and fell asleep while Levi sat there, absently threading his fingers through Eren's messy brown hair as his mind thought up painful ways that he could get back at Erwin and Hanji. He swears that if Hanji approached Eren or himself about their sex lives, Levi would skin her alive. For now Levi smiled softly at the sleeping teen curled up on his chest, Levi guess he would mentally thank them it was the wrong way to go about it, but he really liked the outcome.


End file.
